Dreams or Nightmares?
by Tristic
Summary: Alec goes to get some shut-eye after a long, hard day's work at Hopeful Farm. But his sleep mind ventures into a dream. But is it a dream? Alec's worst fear and his strong passions and loves blend together to form his worst nightmare. COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning of a Nightmare

Alec glanced at his watch tiredly. _11:54,_ he thought. He finished organizing the halters and went to find Henry.

"Henry?" Alec called. He heard a muffled reply, and Henry poked his head around the doorway of the tack room.

"I'm going up to go on back to the house. Don't stay up too long." Alec told him. Henry nodded and vanished back into the tack room.

Alec jogged slowly towards his house. There wasn't a single light on in his entire home. _Mom and Dad probably fell asleep hours ago, _Alec thought. He twisted the old brass doorknob and silently slipped through the back door.

He padded up the stairs soundlessly, shutting his door carefully behind him. Alec sighed with relief that he hadn't woken up his parents. He slipped into his night pants and dropped onto his bed heavily. Alec was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Alec awoke to a shrill whistle. He sat up and found himself in the Black's paddock. _How did I end up here?_ He thought. He stood up saw the Black standing stone still in the distance. He noticed the sky was a hazy – pink.

_What's going on? Wait a second... I must be dreaming!_ Alec realized._ Well, might as well enjoy it. The boy_ whistled sharply. He could barely make out the Black thundering towards him.

The Black pulled up sharply in front of the boy. His shining coat showed no trace of sweat. He whistled softly to Alec, and nudged his chest playfully. Alec laughed and rubbed the stallion's proud, arched crest lovingly. He murmured softly, stroking and caressing the monstrous black horse fondly.

Alec looked at the Black's muscular features. His small, elagant head with the small, pointed ears. The proud, arched crest with the silky black mane falling over it... The boy sighed, content just to be with this great, black speed demon.

An idea popped into Alec's head. The boy placed his hand on his stallion's neck and led him over to a nearby stump. Grasping a chunk of mane, he carefully swung himself up onto the Black's back. Settling down, he clucked to the black stallion, and the horse sprang into an easy, slow gallop.

Alec pumped his stallion along with his hands. He was crouched over the Black's withers, moving to and fro with his horse's movements. Nothing could stop the stallion and his boy.

The experienced jockey nudged his horse after veering around a bend. He awaited for the dynamite surge of power, which he recieved immediately.

The Black leapt into a fast sprint. The two whipped around a turn, speedily approaching a gigantic log. Alec felt the Black gather himself, and he clutched onto the handful of mane.

The Black jumped mightily, and cleared the log with room to spare. Alec whooped joyfully, full of life and vibrant with energy. They ripped across a field, and raced down to a forest.

Alec slowed his horse as they approached the edge of the clustered trees. He studied the forest warily.

The gigantic trees loomed up before them. They were foreboding, and full of... memories. They were of a dark black color. Green vines were entangled in masses on the trees, which were huddled close together. It was difficult to make out, but Alec thought he caught a quick glimpse of a trail, winding its way through the pines.

The Black tossed his head impatiently. He pawed the ground in angst, waiting for the boy upon his back to give him a signal. Alec wavered on decision. _Well, what the heck. It's only a dream._ Alec tapped the Black's sides lightly, and his horse walked smoothly into the old forest.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity. Small beams of warm sunlight that had managed to make it through the extremely thick foliage provided barely adequate light for Alec to see by. He thought he saw the blurry form of an animal's body once or twice, but he wasn't positive.

The Black stopped suddenly, his small ears erect and his large nostrils flared and quivering. He snorted, and backed a few uncertain steps. Alec tensed, knowing that the Black's senses were ten times better than his own.

"What is it, boy?" Alec whispered. The stallion's muscles were tensed, and he was pawing the dirt nervously. Alec ducked his head down and peered through his horse's mane, not knowing what to expect.

A low, snarling growl erupted behind them. The Black screamed, and twisted around on his hind legs, rearing. Alec's jaw hung loose at the sight of a jaguar hunched low to the ground, ready to pounce.

The Black screamed again, bringing his powerful forelegs down to earth. Alec felt a tremendous impact, and as he felt a wave of shock course through his entire body, he heard a sickening crunch.

The Black had stopped pounding his hooves into the dirt. The growling had been cut short. Alec dared to peer around his stallion's tangled mane. He saw a grotesque sight before him.

_The Black killed the jaguar!_ Alec came upon the answer immediately. The very thought made his head whirl with disgust. The jaguar's bloody, disfigured body lay strewn across the forest floor. The head was nowhere to be seen. Blood was splattered everywhere. Alec silently thanked the Lord.

"Come on, Black. Let's explore." The event had made Alec feel somewhat braver and more adventurous. He turned the Black's head away gently, and the two of them walked courageously and eagerly into the black gloom.


	2. In the Valley Below

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story.

Alec and the Black had been walking for another long time, and the forest had been getting lighter. Alec thought he glimpsed a hole in the dense cluttering of trees up ahead. Daringly, he urged the Black into a slow canter.

Abruptly, the trees left off. Alec pulled up Black short and looked around.

Gently rolling, emerald green hills were sprawled out before him. A shimmering lake lay in the middle of them. A gentle breeze tugged playfully at Alec's hair, and tossed the Black's tangled mane to and fro. While he was searching for a path leading down into the pleasant valley, Alec spotted a fast moving band of...

"Horses?" Alec wondered aloud. He felt his muscles tighten, as did the Black's. He leaned forward, squinting in the bright glare of the sun, painfully making out around twenty-seven horses.

The Black sprang forward, apparently knowing the way down. Alec was thrown forward onto his stallion's neck, barely maintaining his balance.

"Whoa, boy! It's okay, easy!" Alec yelled- But his words were lost on the wind. He pleaded with the Black to slow, but it was useless. The Black's strides only lengthened, eating up the lengths like inches.

As they drew closer to the band of horses, the Black slowed. He checked his strides, settling down for a slow and easy gallop. Alec swung his body around the Black's neck to see clearly, hardly fifty yards away, the leader of the band of horses.

It was a mighty white horse, nearly as tall as the Black. He was muscular, but he had an ugly Roman-nose, and his legs were longer than average. _They'll get in the way if he can't control them,_ Alec thought,_ but if he could... he'd be a whirlwind of speed!_ The white horse trotted forward, ears flicking back and forward.

The leader stopped ten feet away, his lopsided head raised up, his large nostrils inhaling deeply, his body trembling. Suddenly, the Black reared, screaming a challenging cry. The white horse reared and shrieked, not nearly as majestically as the Black's cry. _The Black challenged his leadership! I've gotta get out of here!_ Alec realized frantically.

As soon as his hooves hit the dirt, Black charged. His small ears were pinned back flat to his head.The leader was charging moving ever closer. The two were about to clash..._ God, please help me..._ Alec prayed, clinging on for dear life.

The Black won with the first blow. His head snaked forward, snapping at his opponent's neck. The leader backed off, fear showing in his blue eyes, only to be pounced upon by the Black. The white horse shrieked, and fled. The Black watched triumphantly as the former leader galloped off into the distance.

The Black whistled softly to his band. His ears were pricked forward, and he pranced forward eagerly. A chestnut mare timidly walked up and touched noses with her newfound leader. When the rest of the horses saw her doing this, they slowly approached and surrounded the Black and Alec.

No horse had really seemed to pay attention to Alec. But they did when the Black craned his head around to nuzzle the boy's leg. They backed up in alarm, their wide eyes full of fear and confusion.

A young colt walked up. A deep black one. Warily, he stepped up next to Alec's leg. The colt sniffed it, then looked directly at Alec. Alec slowly extended his hand right above the colt's nose. The colt eyed it, then licked it approvingly. Alec smiled with relief.

The Black moved to get in front of the herd. His "subjects" moved and made a path. The Black joyfully broke into a gallop, followed by his herd. _Where is the Black taking them?_ Alec wondered._ He knows this territory no better than I. Oh well- it's not like I'm going anywhere._ And with that concluding thought, Alec enjoyed the ride upon the Black, solely and completely, as he always did. He didn't care where they were headed- he was with his one true partner- that was all that mattered.


	3. Memories and the Marsh

Alec splashed the cool, clear water upon his stinging face. The Black had pulled up at the lake._ I must not forget that I'm in a dream, _Alec reminded himself. His face was gaining warmth, and his cheeks began to tingle.

The Black walked over and thrust his beautiful head over Alec's shoulder, begging for attention. The boy smiled and rubbed the satiny black head affectionately. The Black blew soft, warm breaths of air swirling over his master's face, warming it quickly.

"Thanks, boy." Alec whispered. He gently pushed the stallion's head away before rising to his feet and brushing himself off.

He watched as his horse trotted majestically through his new herd, nickering occasionally. Once or twice Alec saw a mare or old stallion lift up his head and whinny in response. Soon the Black returned to him, as if showing Alec his new prize he had just won. He smiled at the Black's playfulness.

Alec grabbed a chunk of tangled mane and leapt up, landing lightly upon the horse's back. The boy clucked once, and the Black sprang forward, carrying Alec away. They couldn't be rid of the herd, though- they followed in hot pursuit.

The Black tossed his head impatiently, waiting for a cue. Alec's mind was elsewhere. The Black gave a slight buck, bringing Alec back to reality. The boy waited- two, four seconds...

"Run!" Alec whooped. He tapped his heels on his stallion's side, crouching low over his horse's with, reliving the many races he had shared with this great black devil. The Black jumped forward, his every motion showing his true speed. His enormous strides dug into the earth, and his little band was soon far in the distance.

Alec's mind flew back to when he had first seen this amazing creature, and all the wonderful events he had shared with the Black.

_**The black stallion reared, his huge body glistening with sweat. Ropes were bound around a halter, digging into the proud head. The devil was blindfolded, but still he fought. Alec had never seen such a beauty. This stallion was the horse from his dreams! The Black screamed, and once again he reared, this time one of the attendants falling down. A man stepped up, a whip in his hands...**_

**_The Black surged forward, neck and neck with Steve Duncan. Flame and the Black were a length away from the wire, each stride equal, their pounding hooves thundering down the turf to the wire together... Yes! It's a photo finish. The crowd fell deathly quiet, no one bothering to watch the other horses finish except the stewards. _**

**_The picture flashed up on the board- The Black's nose was a millimeter ahead. The crowd begins to roar and cheer enthusiastically..._**

Alec shook his head, clearing the thoughts that clung like spider-webs. The Black was still just beginning to open up his stride, but suddenly he slowed. Alec detected a faltering step in the stallion's stride. The boy quickly stopped his horse and slid off, a worried frown covering his face.

_No, not now!_ Alec thought miserably. The Black had hurt his leg, somehow. He had managed to lead his horse over to a patch of trees, and there they sat- the whole band, too.

Alec rose up and jogged away to the north. He slowed, listening. He picked up his foot- it came up reluctantly with a squelching sound. Alec backed away, gazing into the foggy haze. _It's a marsh!!!_


	4. Surviving Through It

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been kinda busy- this and that. Anyway, here's Ch. 4 without further ado! Enjoy!**

* * *

Alec stared at the marsh in disbelief. _Just a minute ago the land was dry, firm and green! _Alec thought._ Now…_

"How are we going to get through this, boy?" Alec asked his friend. Black tossed his mane and pawed the earth, anxious to be getting a move on. Alec stroked his neck, calming him. Alec sighed and turned around to his horse.

"Let's see that foot, boy." The black was favoring his left foreleg. He had it up in the air and refused to put it down. Alec wondered what had caused the foreleg to injure so easily. The Black really had to be running to get hurt

Alec ran an expert eye over the Black's left foreleg. He couldn't see any swelling. Alec gently ran his hand over the leg. The next thing Alec knew, he was flying backwards, the Black scream tearing through the foggy air.

"Easy boy!" Alec jumped up, frantically trying to soothe his maddened horse. "Easy! That's a boy! Steady…" The Black rose skyward, pawing at the air. Only his right foreleg was striking out, though, so Alec knew the Black had really hurt his leg. Somehow.

The Black came down to earth, snorting. A sweat had broken out on his dark, glistening body. Alec dared a bit closer, ever wary of his horse's movements. For the first time in his life, Alec was beginning to feel _scared_ of his horse.

"Easy, boy…" Alec murmured. The Black tossed his and pranced, remaining where he was. Alec stretched out his hand, his body trembling. He didn't know whether it was from fear or the chill that was coming with the rapidly appearing mist.

"'Atta boy." Alec patted the Black's satiny neck, breathing a sigh of relief. He stroked his horse while he examined the leg. Alec could see no odd marks or features that might tell him that the leg was injured. He shook his head, turning his thoughts to the other task that lay before him.

Alec peered through the swirling mists, listening to the croaking frogs and swatting at the swarming gnats. He looked behind him and saw that the Black's newly won herd was only a few yards behind him. _They're starting to become a bother, _Alec thought, annoyed.

Alec turned back to the Black. He led him around a ways- there was no sign at all of injury. "You rascal!" Alec growled playfully at the Black, "You tricked me!" The Black whinnied and shook his mane, agreeing completely.

Alec laughed at his horse's antics. "You're a sly one, you are." Alec told his horse. The Black's proud head bobbed. Alec laughed again, happiness filling him.

The boy turned back, deciding that returning to the plains behind him was better than trying to survive through _this._ But all that was in front of him was an empty, dull blackness. The sight confused Alec- but then he remembered it was a dream.

"Looks like we really don't have a choice, Black." Alec sighed. He took a hesitant step forward. He heard a faint splashing sound, and Alec yanked his foot out of the marsh's searching grip. He tried again, this time to the left.

Alec felt firm, hard ground beneath his foot. He cautiously placed his other foot next to his left foot. He didn't start sinking. Alec took a few more steps forward, a fear building up in mid-step and dying as his foot hit dry land. _Now for the hard part, _Alec thought.

"Come on, boy." Alec coaxed the Black along. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw his stallion's band follow at a distance. He decided to ignore them form that point on- he needed to concentrate on getting himself and the Black through alive.

* * *

The time sluggishly crept by. The Black was becoming more and more prone to slipping. Alec found that he was, too. His entire body was sore from tensing his muscles again and again, scrabbling around when he hit marsh instead of ground, and from helping the Black along.

Alec craned his head around and glanced behind him. He was overjoyed to see that a green plain under a perfect blue sky was only a few feet away. He quickened his pace as much as possible- he was sick of the marsh.

The Black sensed the boy's eagerness and tried harder, eager to run. Alec only slipped one more time before he reached the solid, wonderful grass.

"We made it!" Alec cried to the heavens. He ran and leaped and rolled for joy. The Black ran about, alternating between whistling for the boy he loved and neighing for the fresh green grass. He pranced and galloped around like a frisk young colt- almost exactly like the six that were headed right for the Black and Alec.


	5. Satan

Alec turned around in surprise at the sound of pounding hooves. Six strong looking mares and stallions skidded to a halt not five feet away from him.The boystudied the small band.

There was a dapple-grey mare, a young light-bay colt, a pure white mare, a perfect looking palomino stallion, an odd looking blue-roan mare, and a savage looking stallion with a coat as dark as the Black's was obviously the leader. In his mind, Alec named the dapple-grey Slate, the light-bay Sham after the horse in _King of the Wind_, the white mare Frost, the palomino Sundew, the blue-roan Random, (Alec couldn't think of a name that suited his color) and the breath taking midnight colored stallion before him he named Shetan. (The name had suddenly popped into his head, and he thought it fit the black stallion very well.)

Shetan prowled forward, then danced backwards, his inflamed nostrils quivering. Slate nipped and nudged the rest of the sized band into a straight line while Shetan danced. Slate whinnied, and Shetan stopped.

The Black screamed, rising into the air. Alec dodged out of the way, fear filling his mind. He made a hasty decision. As soon as the Black's hooves hit the ground, Alec bounded up onto his stallion's back.

* * *

As soon as the Black felt the boy upon his back, he quieted. He screamed again at the black devil before him. Something was oddly familiar, and the Black sniffed the air, trying to catch the stallion's scent. 

There! He had it! _Now_ he knew why the stallion was familiar- it was his own offspring! (Satan) He snorted in anger and astonishment. Pawing, he took a wary step forward- only to be backed up three steps by the boy upon his back.

Satan pranced to sideways undecidedly, then bounded forward at the Black, teeth bared. He missed the Black's neck by mere inches. Satan soon found out that his fierce opponent was much quicker and more agile on his hooves than he. Satan backed away, bleeding in several places from the more experienced stallion's blows.

The Black screamed, furious at the black colt he had dared thought of as a stallion. He ignored the boy's silent commands and jumped at the colt, scattering his band's line. His mouth flashed open, and the Black lunged for the devil's throat. He felt some skin against his teeth.

Satan lay on the ground, soft moans and groans escaping his dying body from time to time. The Black stood over his son, head raised in triumph. He whistled, turning to Satan's previous band. The horses stood huddled together, not knowing what to expect. At the Black's whistle, they came forward timidly, each one touching noses with the Black.

After all the horses had met, they turned on their heels and raced off in the opposite direction of the marsh. Behind them, Satan's last, dying breath escaped his slim muzzle, and his powerful, sleek body went limp and cold.

The Son of the Black Stallion was gone- killed by his own sire.


	6. The Edge, Then the Fall

**Author's Note: If I put a line in between two paragraphs during any of my stories, then that means I switched the POV- for that time. Mainly from Alec's POV to the Black's POV. **

* * *

Alec glanced back over his shoulder, trying to recall where he had seen the fiery black colt before. Then he remembered. _Satan, _Alec thought sadly. He gazed in grief at the lifeless black body behind him, thinking of the great colt he had lost. The Black really didn't seem to care. 

The stallion's other band had joined him once again, giving the Black roughly thirty-three horses in his new herd. The Black was galloping at the head of his band, ears pricked forward, with no sign whatsoever of an injury anywhere on his lean body.

The Black turned sharply, angling himself towards a forest. Alec thought it looked similar to the forest he had come through previously, expect on a larger scale. The Black was apparently heading straight for the gloomy forest.

Alec slid off his horse and studied the forest. Its trees were extremely tall- they were dark and foreboding. Alec peered in between the trees- it was pitch black. The boy shivered from dark thoughts. As soon as he was back on him, the Black wheeled around and galloped off towards an odd object. Of course, his loyal band followed.

Alec noticed that there was really only one horse that could keep up with the Black- that was Sham. From his stallion's back, Alec marveled at the way the bay was keeping up, with almost no sign of a sweat breaking out. The bay was neck and neck with the Black, and he was slowly inching forward.

* * *

The Black glared furiously out of his right eye at the bay sprinting alongside of him. A burst of fresh energy swelled up within him, and the Black surged forward. The bay gamely kept pace, but the black stallion could see that the youngster was beginning to tire. This fact was not lost on the Black. 

The veteran stallion turned his attention to what was in front of him- the young bay colt didn't worry him. The Black saw that he was headed straight for the edge of a plateau type rock- he wasn't but twelve yards away.

The Black's hooves dug into the ground as he desperately tried to halt himself. But his and the bay's momentum was too great- the two went hurtling over the edge of the cliff.

Alec opened his mouth to let out a shrill scream, but no sound came forth. He was still clutching and hanging onto his horse- he would die with his stallion. Alec's passion and love and admiration for his stallion welled up inside of him. At the moment, though, the Black and Sham were doing crazy flips of all sorts. The wind stung Alec's face, and he looked down to see his fate.

The Black was falling down right towards a rocky outcrop. Sharp, dangerous rocks rushed towards Alec as he and his horse fell- closer and closer, until Alec felt unreal waves of pain crash through his body. The boy heard the Black scream, as if faraway.

Then he was in total darkness.  
And horrific pain.


	7. Death's Toll

Alec's mind was foggy and muddled. His thinking was stupid and slow. His back, chest, and legs were alive with an intense, burning pain. Alec thought he was dead, but he couldn't tell.

The boy groaned, making a weak attempt to sit up. Alec gasped and fell back to the ground. More ferocious waves of agony burst through his body and down his spine. Alec opened his eyes and looked around, pitifully trying to prop himself up on his elbow. Alec could turn his head slightly to the right and a fraction more to the left. He soon wished it would have been the other way around.

Alec saw his beloved friend lying on the ground barely a foot away. The Black's enormous, powerful body was deathly still, save for a shallow, ragged breath every once in awhile. Alec wriggled over to his stallion, ignoring the brutal pain that movement brought.

The Black's head moved slightly at the sound of Alec's hand hitting a loose rock. He tried to nicker, but he ended up coughing painfully. Alec couldn't bear to look at the grotesque sight.

Producing form the Back's middle was a sharp rock. Fresh blood covered it, running down and soaking the black stallion's once gleaming coat. Tears coursed down Alec's dirt-streaked cheeks. He let his head fall onto the Black's neck, sobbing.

Alec didn't do anything but lay there and cry for a while. During a short interval of his crying, Alec felt the Black stop breathing. He wept, face turned upward towards the heavens. The bell of death had tolled.

Why? _Why_ had this happened to him? His best friend was gone- forever. Alec felt like dying himself. "Why?" he shouted, "Why did you do this to me, Lord?!!!" Alec cried from the effort the shout took. The boy cried himself to sleep, his head resting against the big black stallion's muddy cheek.

* * *

Alec awoke with a start. He looked to his right and saw Sham's head hovering about his shoulder. He patted the bay muzzle, then turned back to his stallion. A single tear rolled down the boy's face as he touched the mighty horse's body- it was cold. Alec closed the stallion's eyelid, thoughts drifting through his muddled mind- thoughts about his amazing horse. 

**_How the Black had towed him to dry land after the shipwreck… His first ride upon the black demon… His race against Steve Duncan… How he had defeated Sunraider and Cyclone… How he had nearly lost his stallion to a stark mad, rabies carrying vampire bat and found him on some odd island… _**

_But now he's gone forever…_ Alec thought. He looked skyward one last time, and he opened his mouth. And unearthly howl escaped his chapped lips, full of grief, sadness, and depression.

And then…


	8. The Black Strikes!

Alec woke up, screaming. He rolled off the bed, his sheets twisted around his body. He lay on the floor, breathing hard and covered in sweat. He was shivering, and tears were running freely down his face. Suddenly, Alec remembered what his dream had been about.

Alec wrenched himself out of his tangled sheets, ripping them in the progress. Without bothering to slip on a coat, or even a shirt, he tore down the steps and burst out the back door. He flew towards the barn- no lights were on. The doors were shut tight,. So Alec knew Henry was asleep.

Alec slipped through the barn doors and rushed down to the Black's stall. The door was open, and the stall was empty. _No…_ Alec shook his head, refusing to believe. Another explanation came to mind, and Alec zipped out to the back pasture.

The boy took a deep breath, realizing how oddly cold it was that night. Alec shot up a quick prayer, then let out a long, shrill whistle. Nothing happened. Alec slipped into the pasture through the fence rails. He whistled again, this time louder, if it was at all possible.

Alec dropped to the ground. His legs felt like jelly, and his head was buzzing with thoughts. _He's gone, _the boy thought. _He's really gone. It wasn't a dream. Get a hold of yourself, Alec! _Alec scolded himself._ If it wasn't a dream, then what happened to Sham? And the Black's little band? Wait… If that was really a dream,_ Alec thought slowly, _then Satan will still be alive and here!_ Alec rose to his feet and raced off towards Satan's pasture.

Alec climbed up on the fence, looking towards a low hill a ways off. He thought he saw a black shape on top of it, standing erect and completely still. Alec inhaled, then pierced the quiet night with a sharp whistle.

The boy was overjoyed when the Son of the Black Stallion came loping up to the fence rails. Alec rubbed the velvety muzzle, relief flooding through his brain. Turning on his heel, Alec ran back over to the Black's pasture.

Alec was more confident this time. He drew a deep breath and let out a sharp whistle. The boy stared off into the distance. He was getting unbearably cold, and he was shivery uncontrollably. Alec whistled once more, but softer. Nothing happened.

Alec sat down hard, crying. His whole body shook from tears. He wrapped his arms around his legs, still sobbing. Alec knew he wasn't able to be seen, so he cried.

Something brushed against Alec's arm. The boy, thinking it was a fly, swatted at it. A snort of alarm sounded in his ear. Alec scrambled backwards, eyes searching for the horse. Sham stood before him.

"But… How?..." Alec stuttered. Sham moved towards him, nudging his back with his nose. Alec understood and hopped on.

Sham took off, and the ride reminded Alec of the Black. Only, the Black was taller, and his strides more graceful and long. Alec wondered where in the wide, wide world his wondrous stallion could be.

Sham stopped abruptly, catching Alec unawares and throwing him forward. The boy slid off, looking in all directions. He whistled, wondering if Sham had brought him here for a reason.

A loud scream rent the air. Alec's hope shot up, him thinking that the Black was going to come galloping towards him, like in all the movies. And the Black did. But, right as Alec was within the Black's reach, the stallion disappeared. Suddenly, Sham whirled on the boy.

Sham's head and teeth were everywhere at once. Alec was battered to the ground. He lay there, pain shooting through his body. Then, during a brief break during the bay's onslaught, Alec glanced up though one nearly shut, swollen eye. The bay was rearing, both mighty legs pawing the air mightily. But suddenly, it wasn't Sham- it was the Black.

The Black screamed, and with all his might, brought his forelegs down onto Alec. The stallion's shrill scream was the last thing Alec heard before he…

**Author's Note: Well, I think I'm going to leave it this way for about another day or so,so as to keep whoever is really bored enough to even think about reading it (For that matter, see below) to keep them in suspense- what little there is, because my story isn't really all that good. Ah well, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Sweet-haret179: Thank you so much for the review- keep writing!**

**_Tristic_**


	9. Waking Up

**Author's Note: Well, this is it! The last chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Alec screamed. He was writhing around, and dots swam before his eyes. He flopped around, his screaming sub duded to load grunts and groans. Alec finally fell still. 

He lay there for he knew not how long. The seconds dragged by like hours, and harsh, rattling breath escaped his dry lips. He lay there, barely awake, until he heard the sounds of running feet.

"Oh, Alec!" A short, plump woman kneeled down beside the boy. She cradled his head in her arms, rocking back and forth. Alec wriggled feebly, trying to escape his mother's grasp. He finally lay still, his eyes closed. Then he passed out. **(Yet again, eh?)**

* * *

Alec sat bolt upright, panting. He looked around him, and he saw that he was still in his room. He felt scared- then he remembered his dream. _More like a nightmare, _Alec thought. 

He threw his still slightly damp covers **(from SWEAT) **off of him, hurriedly pulling on a light jacket. He sprinted down the stairs, ignoring his mother's shouts of protests. He threw open the door and leapt towards his stallion's paddock. _The dream, or nightmare, was only in my head, _Alec told himself, _nothing more._ But he wasn't so sure.

Slipping quickly through the blazing white fence-rails, Alec let loose a piercing whistle. At the sound of thundering hoof beats, Alec shouted for joy. It was his horse! The Black!

The mighty black stallion pulled up short in front of the boy. He whistle softly, shaking his tangled mane. Alec ran forward and leapt onto the horse's back, urging his steed into a ground-eating gallop.

"My Black Stallion!" Alec shouted, "The Black!" The Black galloped around his pasture, his long strides allowinh him to sweep his pasture, time and time again. And with his fiery black eyes and his muscular body, he was truly the picture of perfection.  
For a stallion that could only be ridden by one boy, anyway.

* * *

**Well, its done!Very short forhte last chapter, yes, but Icouldn't think of anything else to put! Anyway,hope you liked it! Tell me if you did by R&R!**

**Thanks!  
****Tristic **


End file.
